cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Theory
Game Theory is a shitty theory channel on Youtube created by someone who used to make good videos but now just focuses on whatever is most popular and panders to specific audiences to milk them of as many views as possible. Game Theory also has a spinoff called Film Theory, which is even more of a cash grab. Actual stupid theories they made # Several videos about the "story" of Five Nights At Freddy's. EDIT: Actually he's the only reason the game has a real story so good job there. # Is Mario Communist? This one is a joke, but it's on here because it isn't funny, and to the uninitiated, looks like Matpat trying to villainize Mario again. # (insert character here) has a DARK secret! (except the one about the Companion Cube) # Bowser's TRAGIC past. # Everyone in mario represents a mental disorder/Mario is Mental/Overthinking a video game made for children # the cost of diamond armor from minecraft # Minecraft creepers are exploding plants # Sans from Undertale is actually Ness from Earthbound. Yes really. He made this. it's fucking stupid. However, he did make fun of this theory in his 'G-Man is a Nihilanth' theory, showing that he knows it is absolute crap. '''However '''he also backed up this theory for the longest time and claimed he put effort into it so yeah who knows anymore. # Wii U is the next Virtual Boy? Uh, no. Literally any console ever is destined to sell better than the Virtual Boy. # Peach pays Bowser to kidnap her # LINK WAS DEAD THE WHOLE TIME! # TWO Marios? Uh no his name is Luigi. This one is only on here because it actually makes sense but he contradicts it in his later videos therefore retroactively making the original kinda stupid. # A shit ton of other FNAF vids because beating the head horse/milking a franchise ftw. # Sonic is actually slow or some shit # (insert hero here) is actually evil # (insert villain here) is actually the good guy # Probably something else about Undertale # Could FNAF could kill you in real life. Do I really need to explain why this is stupid clickbait trash? # the chaos emeralds are not emeralds. do i have to explain anything? Made up theories that they would totally do * Game Theory: Is Super Godzilla representative of Godzilla's inner demons? * how all SEGA games are CONNECTED * how UNDERTALE could exist * The SHOCKING truth about the Mario Kart timeline * Is KIRBY actually MARIOS UNBORN FETUS? * Is PAPYRUS secretly LUCAS from MOTHER 3? Every MatPat Video This parody video made by Quinton Reviews is a great parody of Game Theory and Film Theory and is so god damn accurate that it is actually depressing. It uses the same music and the editing is almost identical to MatPat's terrible videos. Not only that but he even makes fun of how MatPat goes off on random tangents and how he takes random easter eggs and non-canon sources as valid evidence to back up his shitty theories. Trivia * The only thing actually wrong with these theories beside the contradictions and the times he pulls shit out of his ass are that his mindless followers will believe anything he says and accept them as fact even though the guy himself reinforces on a regular basis that they are just unconfirmed theories. Category:Games Category:Theories Category:Morons Category:Somebody thinks he's right all the time Category:Youtube channels Category:Lolsy pages Category:Joke Pages Category:Random Pages Category:Obviously running out of ideas